


Que pasara al final?

by Sofia_25



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia que cuenta la vida de Kai y Tyson, el pasado y su presente, las alegrías y tristezas, el amor y el desamor. Y ahora la pregunta es, Como terminara todo después de aproximadamente 10 años de ese primer beso? TyKa, TysonxKai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asi empezo todo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada: gracias por leerlo, si es que alguien lo lee.
> 
> Después quería decir que la historia real esta basada mas o menos en tiempo real pero este primer capitulo es un flashback, es como una introducción a lo que sigue. También, la historia esta relatada desde varios puntos de vista: El punto de pista de Kai ( Kai POV) de Tyson (TYson POV) y el punto de vista normal (Normal POV)
> 
> La ultima cosa, la historia esta basada en el manga, es por eso que Kai si tiene papa y hilary no existe, igual es solo eso, después no van a a encontrar diferencias en la historia

**Flashback**

**_Noviembre. Año 2004._ **

Tyson= 17 años

Kai= 18años

Era un día de noviembre, un día común, otro día más en el cual Max hacia una fiesta en su casa, bueno tal vez no era un día tan común, era un día de festejo. Los chicos, Rei, Max, Kai, Daichi, Kenny y Tyson estaban, junto a otros amigos, en la fiesta y como en la mayoría de las fiestas cuando uno tiene esa edad, también estaba el tan amigable alcohol.

Todo iba normal un vaso por acá otro vaso por allá, eran las 2 am, Kai y Tyson habían tomado tal vez un poco de mas, se reían hasta de cosas que no daban gracias, definitivamente estaban ebrios, pero consientes. Al darse cuenta de su estado, decidieron ir a tomar un poco de aire, salieron y se sentaron en fuera de la casa en un lugar cómodo donde pudieran tomar un poco de aire y refrescarse, afuera no había nadie, ya era tarde y no se era un día muy caluroso, solo estaban ellos dos, sentados uno al lado del otro, como muchas otras veces. Adentro la fiesta seguía, todos estaban teniendo un gran momento y posándola genial.

Creo que algo muy importante que debería mencionar es que Kai sentía algo muy fuerte por Tyson, y que Tyson sentía lo mismo por Kai, pero ninguno se lo había dicho al otro. Ninguno creía que el otro sentía lo mismo y no estaban dispuestos a decirlo tampoco, ya que al fin y al cabo solo creían que hubiera sido solo para arruinar las cosas, sentir cosas por alguien de tu mismo sexo, no es algo normal, lo normal se supone que es que a un chico le guste una chica y viceversa. Que a un chico le guste un chico era algo casi inaceptable, más aun en aquella época.

Kai y Tyson estaban uno al lado del otro, sentados muy juntos, hablando de quien sabe que, en ese estado uno de habla de cualquier de cosa, hasta Kai, que no solía hablar mucho, hablaba demasiado bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Estaban pasando un buen rato hablando de la vida y disfrutando del aire que la rodeaba, fuera de la música y el ambiente festivo, Kai se sentía muy mareado, no estaba muy acostumbrado al alcohol, tampoco lo estaba Tyson, pero ese día se les dio por tomar de mas, quien sabe por qué.

En un momento Kai decide decirle a Tyson "Estoy muy mareado"

a lo que él responde "yo también y además me muero de frió"

En ese momento Kai tuvo la maravillosa idea de abrazar a Tyson para poder darle un poco de calor y que no tuviera tanto frio

"Mejor?" pregunto Kai

"Mucho mejor" respondió Tyson sonriendo

Kai le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos estaban sonrojados pero ninguno noto la reacción del otro, estuvieron un rato largo así, abrazados, disfrutando el momento y de la charla, sin darse cuenta sus cabezas estaban muy cerca por ende sus labios también, hablando a uno cm de distancia.

Kai noto la distancia que había entre el uno y el otro y no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Tyson con mucha concentración, que se movían cada vez que él decía algo, llego un momento en el que ya ni sabía que le estaba diciendo solo estaba hipnotizado mirando la boca de su amigo y deseando poder besarla, algo que le pasaba muy seguido, y especialmente en el estado en el que estaba. En ese momento:

"Kai me estas escuchando" dijo Tyson

Kai lo miro y sorprendido dijo "eh?" "Perdón me colgué un poco que me decías?"

Tyson se dio cuenta en un momento de la charla que estaba haciendo un monologo y que Kai solo sonreía con esa sonrisa que a Tyson le encantaba y más cuando estaba dirigida a él, también noto que Kai había dejo de mirar hacia el horizonte y lo estaba mirando a él, pero tampoco lo estaba mirando a los ojos sino que estaba mira ' Mi boca?' pensó Tyson. También se dio cuenta que Kai había dejado de prestarle atención ya que le había preguntado algo y él ni respondió así que decidió preguntarle si lo estaba escuchando, Al darse cuenta que definitivamente Kai no lo estaba escuchando y al notar que entonces si estaba totalmente tildado mirando su boca y debido a los efectos del alcohol decidió hacer algo que nunca creyó que iba a ser capaz de hacer. Inclino su cabeza cerró los ojos y le dio un beso, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, actuando totalmente por instinto e impulso. Hizo eso que tantas veces tuvo ganas de hacer y no hizo por miedo.

Kai respondió al beso sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, 'porque era Tyson quien lo besaba esta vez' pensaba él. Después decidió no pensar, había mucho tiempo para pensar, arrepentirse y pensar un poco más, pero este momento era único, quien sabía si iba a volver a pasar otra vez o no?

Tyson no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero menos podía creer que Kai lo esté besando, en vez de empujarlo y decirle que se vaya. El beso se hizo más intenso hasta que obviamente tuvieron que separarse. Luego Tyson trato de disculparse pero cuando logro decir algo y pedir perdón, Kai lo cayó con otro beso.

Adentro de la casa todo seguía como antes, nadie se entero de lo que estaba pasando afuera, estaban todos en su mundo disfrutando de la fiesta y hablando, habían notado la ausencia de Kai y Tyson pero los habían visto yéndose a tomar aire y nadie pregunto nada mas, al fin y al cabo no era raro que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, todos eran muy buenos amigos pero en esos últimos tiempos Kai y Tyson se habían acercado mucho mas.

 **Tyson POV** (sigue el flash back)

Estábamos en la fiesta de Max yo había tomado de más, Kai estaba igual o peor. Salimos a tomar un poco de aire, recuerdo haberle dicho que tenia frió, solo como un comentario, nunca espere que en ese momento el me abrace para abrigarme, Ahora estamos los dos, sentados fuera de la casa de Max abrazados, que bien se siente estar así con él, me siento como una chica de trece años cuando el chico que le gusta la abraza, con la diferencia de que yo no tengo trece ni soy una chica , en fin ahora estamos hablando, vah, yo estoy hablando el solo me escucha, creo, hace rato que no dice una palabra solo mira y sonríe, que linda es su sonrisa, ay, otra vez parezco una chica, en fin, me encanta cuando sonríe, creo que no me está escuchando, esta como medio tildado, que?, me esta mirando la boca? No, lo dudo mucho, debe estar pensando en algo y se colgó. A ver si me escucha…

"Ei Kai, qué hora es?" le pregunte interrumpiendo algo que le estaba diciendo

"eh?" "Perdón me colgué un poco que me decías? Me dijo y él, y, definitivamente no me estaba escuchando, no solo no hablaba si no que no escucho nada de lo que dije, que ahora que lo pienso, ni yo se que le estaba diciendo. Oh, estamos tan cerca, no me había dado cuenta, ahora que lo miro, estamos demasiado cerca, si, sus labios están muy cerca de los míos, me muero por darle un beso….. Que acabo de hacer?, le di un beso, no lo puedo creer, Que estoy haciendo? No sé, enloquecí, Donde quedo mi auto control? Ah sí, cierto, se fue con el alcohol. Quiero gritar y volver el tiempo atrás Que acabo de hacer? Arruinar mi amistad con Kai para siempre? Aunque.. Porque me está besando, que está pasando? No entiendo nada. Porque no me empujó? Porque me está besando? Estoy muy confundido, pero a la mierda la confusión este debe ser el mejor momento de mi vida, estoy sentado al lado de Kai, abrazándolo y dándole un beso, Que más puedo pedir? En este momento creo que nada, me siento como en un sueño, se siente tan bien, ya no siento el frió, ya no siento nada, solo siento los labios de Kai sobre los míos y es algo que nunca sentí en mi vida, obviamente le eh dado besos a chicas pero ninguno se compara con esto, con este momento, es algo increíble, nunca sentí algo así, después veré donde termina esto, espero que termine bien, al menos que sigamos siendo amigos, tampoco quiero que sea mi novio, me gusta si y mucho pero sería raro, no sé. Esto está mal, lo sé, un chico besando a un chico, esto está totalmente mal, pero al mismo tiempo se sienta tan bien, cuesta creer que esto es un error. Mejor aprovecho el momento y dejo de pensar tanto… Ahora tengo miedo, Kai corto el beso, esta respirando rápido, como yo, mi corazón late muy rápido, por miedo y por el beso, es una mezcla de emociones muy grandes y yo sigo sin entender nada.

Creo que soy yo esta vez el que tiene que hablar, después de todo fui yo quien empezó el beso, no él.

"k.. ka.. kai" No puedo hablar, no sé ni que decir, tengo miedo, estoy asustado y ni siquiera sé porque realmente, los efectos del alcohol ya se están yendo, creo que estoy más sobrio que nunca y hace cinco minutos me sentías mas ebrio que nunca. Me está mirando y puedo ver que el también esta tan confundido como yo, me está mirando con seriedad, la sonrisa ya no está su rostro, pero al menos no veo enojo en su cara ni nada que me demuestre que lo que acabo de hacer, cagó la amistad. El tampoco habla, definitivamente tengo que decir algo, esto se está poniendo muy raro e incomodo

"K.. Kai, no sé qué decir, perdón, me deje llevar por el momento, perdón, perd…" Qué? Me dio un beso de vuelta? No solo no está enojado si no que me da un beso, definitivamente debo estar soñando, esto es increíble

"No me pidas perdón, no hay nada que perdonar" Esta serio, muy serio, creo que el alcohol dejo de tener efecto en el también, Me mira así y siento que muero de emociones que ya no puedo contener, me gusta mucho y ya no puedo ocultarlo, ya no quiero ocultarlo.

"Está bien Tyson, no pasa nada, lo entiendo, es el alcohol" Recuerdo esas últimas dos palabras y al escucharlas hace que mi pecho duela, veo sus ojos y noto algo de Tristeza? Dolor? No sé muy bien

"Yo también me deje llevar, está bien" dijo él con la misma seriedad, corrió sus brazos, dejamos de estar abrazados, ahora vuelvo a sentir el frio en mi cuerpo y un vacio que no puedo describir, no solo en mi cuerpo si no en mi interior. Con lo poco de valor y locura que todavía quedaba en mi organismo le dije

"No, Kai no fue solo el alcohol, y creo que lo sabes, estoy cansado de ocultar lo que me pasa"

"Tyson…" No deje que terminara lo que iba a decir, muy dentro mío tenía la esperanza de que el sintiera lo mismo que yo, tal vez hasta muy dentro mío sabia que él lo sentía pero no me permitía pensarlo, no quería hacerme esperanzas sin sentido, y ahora que se que no está enojado y que también me beso, estoy seguro que lo siente, al menos el miedo al rechazo y el miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad ya no están ahí.

"No, no definitivamente no fue el alcohol, si, fue un incentivo, no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por eso, pero. pero, Kai quiero decirte que, que " No sabía ni como decirlo tartamudeaba al hablar. Kai ya no estaba serio, estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto, con los labios cerrados, y la boca inclinada a un costado, sus ojos ya no transmitían confusión ni dolor solo Alegría? No soy un leedor de ojos profesional pero las expresiones de Kai eran muy obvias, siempre lo fueron, si está enojado o feliz uno simplemente se da cuenta con mirarlo a la cara.

No termine de decirle lo que iba a decir solo lo bese de vuelta, este beso es más intenso que el anterior, creo que me estoy dando cuenta que a veces no hacen falta palabras para expresar lo que uno siente, a veces los actos dicen más que mil palabras, por fin estoy entendiendo esa frase, es verdad, puedo sentir en mi corazón y en todo mi cuerpo que Kai siente lo mismo que yo aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya expresado a través de palabras. No sé qué va a pasar mañana, ni tampoco sé si quiero saberlo, que va a pasar mañana cuando ambos estemos totalmente sobrios y recordemos esto?

Normal POV (sigue el flashback)

Al cabo de un rato ambos volvieron a la fiesta, ya eran las 3:30 am adentro todo seguía como antes, bueno casi todo, al parecer Kenny estaba bastante borracho y era el centro de risa de varios de los invitados, al otro día difícilmente recuerde todo esto y más teniendo en cuanta que de todos, era el que menos acostumbrado estaba al alcohol pero bueno, esta fiesta era diferente. Rei estaba con una chica y Max estaba con Daichi y unos amigos, Tyson fue con ellos y siguió su día como si nada hubiera pasado, Kai fue con otros amigos. Al terminar la fiesta ellos 6 eran los únicos que quedaban, al ser los mejores amigos de Max se quedaron hasta el otro día, ayudándolo a limpiar, hablando de la fiesta, cuidando a Kenny que estaba en pésimas condiciones y preguntándole a Rei detalles de cómo fue su noche con la chica, lo de siempre hasta que finalmente se fueron a dormir, bueno, no todos, Kai y Tyson se quedaron un rato largo pensando en lo que había pasado, ambos pensaban y sabían que no era algo normal lo que pasaba entre ellos, al menos no lo era para muchas otras personas, ellos tampoco eran gays de todas maneras, a Kai le gustaban las mujeres y Tyson. A Tyson le gustaban las mujeres y Kai, nunca se habían sentido atraídos por otros hombres.

 **Kai POV** (sigue el flashback)

Ayer fue la fiesta de Max, ahora estamos en su casa, son las 2 pm y están todos durmiendo, ayer tome un poco de mas, si, bastante diría yo, pero, recuerdo todo, recuerdo haber estado afuera con Tyson abrazarlo, recuerdo que me dio un beso, le di un beso, me dio un beso y bueno así seguimos un rato, después volvimos a la fiesta y no lo vi hasta que se fueron todos y no quedamos limpiando y hablando, no del tema este, es mas no hablamos mas de nosotros, solo hablamos de la fiesta y la vida en general, que confundido estoy, se acordara Tyson de lo paso? Después de todo los dos estábamos bastante mal antes de salir afuera y por lo que pude ver antes de irnos a dormir, pude notar que siguió tomando después de separarnos. En fin, estoy confundido por qué no puedo creer que haya pasado lo que paso ayer, obviamente quedo claro que no fue solo culpa del alcohol que me haya besado, pero de todas maneras, no sé qué va a pasar hoy o mañana, tampoco sé que quiero que pase, tengo miedo, que diría la gente de nosotros ? Bueno lo que diga la gente realmente no me importa, Que diría mi papa? Mi abuelo? Nuestros amigos? Esto está mal, muy mal, no tendría que haber pasado, las cosas estaban bien como estaban, sé que voy a sufrir, lo que me pasa por Tyson es en serio y más después de ayer, sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue una de las mejores sensaciones que sentí en mi vida, los besos con otras chicas ni se comparan con lo que fue ese beso con él. De todos modos tal vez el quiera olvidarlo o tal vez ni se acuerda, o se arrepiente, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo, si, sería lo mejor...


	2. Chapter 2

 

> _**Abril, 2014** _   
> 
> 
> **Kai POV**
> 
> Aproximadamente 10 años pasaron de aquel día en que Tyson y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, o segundo mejor dicho, pero en fin, 10 años de aquel puto día en casa de Max donde todo cambio. A veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que ese día nunca haya pasado, me hubiera ahorrado tanto dolor y sufrimiento si ese beso no hubiera ocurrido, yo sé que me hubiese sido más fácil olvidarlo, estoy convencido de eso, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo arrepentirme por completo, los momentos que viví con el van a estar en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón para siempre. Es difícil, diría que imposible, poder olvidar a una persona a la que amaste tanto.  
>  Recuerdo el día después de aquel beso, me desperté en casa de Max, estaba asustado, muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer, creía que lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Fui el primer en levantarme y me di cuenta que no podía enfrentarme a Tyson, no después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, yo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él o si recordaba de algo de lo que había pasado, además no estaba preparado para afrontar la realidad, así que me levante y vi que el papá de Max estaba en la cocina, le dije que tenía que irme y me fui.  
>  Volví a ver a Tyson dos días después, trate de evitar mirarlo a toda costa ese día y el notó y con el valor que yo no encontré en mí ese día vino y me encaro.
> 
>   
>  “Kai, quiero decirte algo, a solas” Me dijo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho en ese momento, creo que mi cara expresaba todo el pánico por el que estaba pasando por que luego dijo:
> 
>   
>  “Tranquilo, no pongas esa cara de susto, no es nada malo, creo”
> 
>   
>  Fuimos a un lugar en donde nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablábamos
> 
> “¿Qué pasa? “ Le dije al ver que no decía nada
> 
> “Nada, es qué, es que, no podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando ambos sabemos que pasó” Me dijo y pude notar que estaba nervioso  
>  Mire para abajo sin saber que decir o hacer de repente me había olvidado de cómo hablar, abría y cerraba la boca para decir algo pero nada salía.
> 
> “Kai, no quiero que las cosas se pongan incomodas entre nosotros, si querés hacer como si nada pasó está bien, pero no hace falta que me evites, lo entiendo” Me dijo, al ver que yo no podía decir nada.
> 
> Pude notar que estaba dolido, lo que hizo que yo me ponga mal también, lo que menos quería era ver a Tyson triste y menos por mi culpa así que agarré todo el poco valor que tenía en mí ese día y le dije:
> 
> “Tyson no, no es que quiero hacer como si no hubiera pasado, es que, no se Tyson, no es fácil, pensé que ni te ibas acordar, pero veo que me equivoque” Le dije y después:
> 
> “Creeme que todas las cosas que dije ese día fueron verdad y...” De repente olvidé como hablar otra vez
> 
> “Kai, sí que me acuerdo, está bien, estaba borracho pero me acuerdo de todo, y .. y las cosas que yo te dije también fueron verdad” Me interrumpió al darse cuenta que no iba a continuar
> 
> “Y si, te entiendo, para mí tampoco es fácil, tampoco fue fácil aceptar lo que pasa con vos en un principio, trate de que no me pasara, pero no lo pude evitar Kai”
> 
> Esa última frase la dijo casi como un susurro
> 
> “Tyson el problema es que yo todavía no puedo aceptar lo que me pasa” Le dije sin querer decirlo, esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo me diera cuenta.
> 
> Luego me miró y pude ver que se estaban formando lagrimas en sus ojos, me sentí como la peor persona del mundo y le dije:  
>  “Perdón, Tyson dame tiempo y lo voy a poder aceptar” en ese momento sonrió y yo sentí que todo mi ser se derretía por amor
> 
> “Aunque, aunque esto este mal, y tenga miedo, dame tiempo, yo te juro que todo lo que dije en la fiesta de Max es verdad” Le dije después
> 
> “Está bien Kai, en serio, no hay problema, voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, no hay por qué decírselo a los demás de todas maneras, puede quedar solo entre nosotros” Me dijo, se quedo callado un rato y después dijo:
> 
> “Es más si te tengo que ser sincero, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, quiero que quede entre nosotros, tampoco pretendo que actuemos como novios” Al menos estábamos en la misma página en ese sentido pensé al escuchar eso
> 
> “Pero después de lo que pasó el otro día, se me va a ser difícil poder controlarme estando cerca tuyo” Me dijo, riéndose
> 
> “Lo mismo digo, por todo lo que dijiste antes” Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara y él me sonrió también.  
>  En ese momento tuve tantas ganas de besarlo y casi lo hago, pero me di cuenta que había gente al rededor nuestro así que me tuve que guardar las ganas para algún otro momento.
> 
> Después de haber dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros, volvimos con los chicos y no hablamos del tema hasta que volvimos a estar solos, otro día.  
>  Nuestra relación después de ese día fue así:  
>  Solo nos besábamos o actuábamos como pareja cuando estábamos solos y a veces cuando estábamos solos solo actuábamos como amigos también. Recuerdo muchas veces haberle dicho a los chicos que nos íbamos a practicar beyblade y lo que menos hacíamos era practicar, pero también estabas esas veces en las que era verdad y lo único que hacíamos era practicar.  
>  Cuando salíamos todos en grupo solo éramos amigos y lo podíamos manejar perfectamente bien. Fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida para ser sincero, cada momento que viví con el van estar siempre guardados en mi memoria, como algo que está pegado y nunca se va ir. Han pasado muchos años y todavía no puedo olvidarlo.
> 
> El único que sabía de nuestra relación era Max y no porque se lo hayamos contado, si no porque nos vio besándonos una vez en otra fiesta en su casa.  
>  Ahora ya tengo 27 años, también han pasado 8 años de la última vez que hablamos, del día que dijimos adiós, del día que nos separamos, del día que destrozó mi vida por completo, tenía 19 años en aquel entonces y el 18, fue en verano del 2007, ese puto día que nunca voy a olvidar , los dos estábamos a punto de empezar la universidad, decidimos que no podíamos seguir mas así, ya no era fácil ocultarlo y ninguno de los estaba listo para hacerlo público o al menos decírselo a la familia así que decidimos que lo mejor era no vernos más una vez que cada uno empiece la universidad y así fue, no volví a verlo más, bueno sí, dos años después de eso lo volví a ver, Rei estaba de vuelta en JAPÓN por un par de días, hacia un par de meses que no lo veía y Daichi había hecho una fiesta en su casa, sabía que Tyson iba a ir pero no podía no ir, lo que no esperaba es que vaya con su novia en ese momento, actual ¿Ex esposa?, Si mal no recuerdo Max me dijo que se divorciaron hace poco, en fin recuerdo que estaba hablando con Max y Kenny y ahí fue cuando los vi, estaba con ella, la estaba besando, sentí que mi corazón se rompía de a poco y sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, después el me vio, no pude distinguir que decía su cara, pero luego siguió hablando con su novia, y yo no tuve mejor idea que tomar tomar y seguir tomando alcohol.  
>  Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi, ya pasaron casi 5 años, de vez en cuando llega un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños una carta de felicitación por tu primer hijo, una invitación a una boda, pero es todo el contacto que tuvimos en todos estos años y de mi parte también le han llegado ese tipo de felicitación e invitación.
> 
> No sé mucho de su vida, pero de vez en cuando Max o Rei me cuentan algo de su vida, yo trato de hacerme el que mucho ya no me importa, pero estoy seguro que falló al intentarlo, siempre son comentarios como, “Tyson tiene novia” “Tyson se va a casa” “La esposa de Tyson quedo embarazada” “Tyson se graduó” “Tyson se mudo de casa” “Tyson y su esposa se van a divorciar”, simples comentarios que nunca llegan a ser un tema de conversación, comentarios que se pierden en el aire.
> 
> Con los otros chicos seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, al que menos veo es a Kenny pero de vez en cuando lo veo.
> 
> Ahora creo que es tiempo de dejar de hablar del pasado y de Tyson y contar un poco de mi vida actual.
> 
> Estoy atrapado en un matrimonio que me hace totalmente infeliz y solo lo hago por nuestra hija, sí, tengo una hija hermosa de 3 años a la cual amo con todo mi corazón. Mi matrimonio y mi vida son un desastre, creo que nunca fui tan infeliz en mi vida. Mi esposa me engaña y yo soy consciente de eso, yo también la eh engañado y no siento culpa, es mas se que ahora ella debe estar con uno de sus amantes, me dijo que se iba a la casa de una amiga pero yo sé que no es verdad porque me cruce a su amiga en la calle antes de volver a casa, ni siquiera tuve la “suerte” de casarme con una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para cubrir su infidelidad. Ella no sabe que yo lo sé y yo no sé si ella sabe que yo también le soy infiel, tampoco me importa. Solo seguimos juntos por nuestra hija, eso está claro, ya no hay cariño entre nosotros, cuando estamos juntos lo único que haces es discutir y gritar.
> 
> Hace un rato acosté a nuestra hija en la cama, la miraba y no podía creer que sea hija nuestra, tan dulce e inocente. A veces tengo miedo, mucho miedo, tengo miedo de que cuando crezca sea como sus padres, tengo miedo de que no encuentre a la persona que la ame de verdad y sufra lo que yo sufro, tengo miedo de que sea como nosotros y engañe a su pareja. Pensar en que ella se puede convertir en esto que soy yo o lo qué es su madre me aterra demasiado, no es culpa suya tener los padres que tuve, es injusto que así sea la vida para ella, es injusto que nunca nos vea como pareja y que siempre nos vea pelear.
> 
> Ni yo puedo creer en lo que me eh convertido, engañar a alguien nunca estuvo en mis pensamientos, nunca, no sé ni por qué lo hago, tal vez sea por venganza, no lo sé la verdad, solo es que a veces se da la posibilidad y no puedo decir que no.
> 
> Ahora estoy sentado en el piso contra una de las paredes, con una botella de una bebida alcohólica a medio tomar al lado mío, y tengo vista perfecta a un estúpido cuadro que Daichi colgó ahí hace una semana, quejándose de que no tenía ninguna foto de ellos en la pared, en la foto estamos, Tyson, Daichi, Rei, Max, Kenny y yo, es una foto vieja debe ser del 2005 por ahí, todavía estaba con Tyson en aquel momento, que recuerdos que me trae esa foto, se me hace imposible no sonreír al mirarla y recordar lo feliz que era en ese momento y también se me hace imposible no tener ganas de llorar al ver como cambio todo.
> 
> Y de vuelta vuelvo a pensar en Tyson, tantos recuerdos hay en mi mente, ahora recuerdo ese día, dos meses antes de decir adiós, estábamos en casa de Kenny, era una fiesta, todos nuestros amigos de varios partes del mundo estaban ahí, algunos que no veíamos haces meses o años inclusive pero no nos importó, solo queríamos estar juntos, sabíamos que faltaba poco para el día en que todo iba a terminar, estábamos escondido atrás de un árbol en el patio, sentados los dos, uno al lado del otro, bien juntos, Tyson tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cabeza, estábamos hablando y de repente me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar…
> 
> “Kai, yo se que dentro de poco todo esto se va a terminar, ya lo hablamos y es lo mejor para los dos”  
>  En ese momento saco la cabeza de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos, yo lo mire con cara de intriga esperando a que continúe lo que iba a decir.
> 
> “ yo.. yo.. Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, nunca me voy a olvidar de esto, de nosotros, de estos dos años que vivimos, de vos, y especialmente de lo que siento por vos, te lo juro”
> 
> Los dos sabíamos que no teníamos mucho más tiempo para estar juntos, así, como estábamos en aquel momento. Sentí un nudo tremendo en la garganta al escuchar sus palabras, sentí como una lágrima caía por mi cara. Y cuando quise hablar ya no pude contener las lágrimas
> 
> “Lo mismo digo Tyson, lo mismo digo “Fue lo único que logre decir entre llanto  
>  Después me abrazo, el también lloraba para ese momento, nos quedamos así abrazados un rato largo, disfrutando del momento, del estar solos, del estar juntos.
> 
> Recuerdo esa conversación y no puedo evitar que una lágrima se me caiga nuevamente, culpo al alcohol por el estado en el que estoy, como siempre lo hice, cada vez que alguien me vio llorar. Yo todavía cumplo esa promesa, no lo eh olvidado y sé que nunca lo voy a hacer.  
>  Trago el nudo que se me formó en la garganta como aquel día y trato de pensar en otra cosa, lo único que se me viene a la mente ahora es otro recuerdo que me destroza, el día que llego la invitación de la boda de Tyson allá por el 2010, boda a la cual obviamente no asistí, le hice llegar el mensaje de que tenía otro compromiso importante por medio de Max, no era mentira que tenía un compromiso, era algo del trabajo, pero podría haber ido de todas manera, solo que no quise, no lo hubiera soportado, ver al único amor de vida casándose con otra persona.  
>  Recuerdo que Max me trajo la tarjeta, apenas lo vi supe que venía a darme una noticia de Tyson, mi corazón se paro por un momento, Max tenía esa cara con la que me mira siempre que me cuenta algo de él, esa cara de compasión y lastima. Ese día me dio la tarjeta y se fue sin casi decir una palabra, supongo yo que el supuso que quería estar solo en ese momento y supuso bien, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, no sabía qué hacer, si creía haberlo olvidado, todo eso se derrumbo cuando leí la tarjeta y ese dolor inaguantable en mi pecho apareció.
> 
> Para ese momento yo ya estaba con Hina, mi actual esposa, en aquel momento la amaba, hacia un poco más de 6 meses que estábamos juntos, pero ni ella en aquel momento me pudo hacer olvidar de Tyson, no pensaba en él cuando estaba con ella, pero si en otros momentos, no podía para de pensar ¿Que estará haciendo él en este momento?, ¿dónde estará? ¿Se acordara de lo que me dijo esa vez en casa de Kenny? Y preguntas así que nunca tenían respuesta.
> 
> Después me llegó la noticia de que iba a ser papá, en parte me puse contento por él y en parte también quería llorar y gritar, esa noticia me la dio Rei, un día que vino. Antes de casarme, siempre solía quedarse en mi casa el tiempo que estaba en JAPÓN, ya que yo tenía una cama de más y no tenía sentido que él se pague un hotel.  
>  No lo mencione antes, pero Rei también sabe lo que paso entre Tyson y yo, se lo conté yo, el día de la fiesta en la casa de Daichi, dos años después de separarnos. Rei es un buen amigo, siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité, no digo que los otros no lo hayan estado, pero es que Rei siempre estaba ahí, por pura casualidad, en los momentos que más lo necesité, y ese día fue uno de esos, no quería estar solo y el estuvo ahí con migo tratando de alegrarme el día.
> 
> Ojala alguien estuviera acá con migo en este momento, ni siquiera mi esposa esta acá, es mas debe estar revolcándose con otro tipo en este momento, mi hija duerme y tampoco quisiera que me vea en este estado tan miserable, podría llamar alguien pero ya son las 12:20 am, ya es tarde, la gente normal de mi edad a esta hora ya está durmiendo, no lamentándose por que su vida es una mierda.  
>  Trato de recordar la primera vez que le dije “te amo” a Tyson y recuerdo que nunca tuve el valor de decírselo y me arrepiento tanto tanto, yo se que él sabía que yo lo amaba pero nunca lo dije y me arrepiento demasiado, quiero volver el tiempo atrás y habérselo dicho. El me dijo un par de veces y yo lo único que hice fue sonreír, besarlo y demostrarle todo lo que sentía a través de actos pero nunca llegue a pronunciarlo con palabras. Tengo esas dos palabras atragantadas en mi garganta queriendo salir y que sean dirigidas a él.
> 
> Le eh dicho te amo a la persona que se hace llamar mi esposa y me engaña, pero nunca tuve el coraje de decirle eso a la persona que amo hace mas de 8 años y eso duele, mi cobardía me duele, el haber desperdiciado esas palabras que significan tanto en una persona que no valía la pena y no poder habérselo dicho a quien si lo valía.
> 
> Recuerdo aquellas épocas en las que tenia 18 y 19 y Tyson estaba al lado mío, éramos adolecentes, tan jóvenes, todo era tan fácil en aquel momento, todo era tan perfecto y sin embargo no supe aprovecharlo como debí haberlo hecho. Recuerdos esos días y sé que creía que todo era complicado que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar que era mejor dejar de vernos, ahora sé que no es así, antes todo era más fácil, en ese entonces yo no estaba casado ni tenía una hija, en ese momento no escuchaba a un nene de 4 años diciéndome con mucho orgullo “Mi papá es un héroe” que pensaría ese nene si se entera que su héroe en algún momento estuvo enamorado de un hombre, que pensaría mi hija, que pensaría Hina, ¿me dejaría seguir viendo a nuestra hija si supera que el amor de mi vida es un hombre? Realmente no lo sé. Ahora todo es más complicado que antes, ya no tenemos 18 años.  
>  Dije que no lo volví a ver desde aquella fiesta en lo Daichi hace 8 años ¿verdad? Bueno, mentí porque… _**ayer lo vi**_ …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Abril, 2014.**_  
_**Flashback: Un día atrás**_  
**Normal POV**  
Era un día como cualquier otro, un día en el cual no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, era un día perfecto. Y bueno, tal vez no era como cualquier otro ya que...  
Hace un par de días Max se había mudado de casa y ese día era el día perfecto para que él haga una fiesta en su nueva casa, celebrando la nueva adquisición, aunque la verdad es que eso solo era una excusa, la idea real de la reunión era poder juntarse con amigos que no veía hace mucho tiempo y aprovechó esa ocasión para poder hacerlo.  
La casa era muy espaciosa y tenía un patio grande, así que los invitados tenían lugar de sobra para poder disfrutar de una linda reunión entre amigos. La reunión había sido planeada con mucho tiempo de anticipación, inclusive antes de comprar la casa oficialmente, Max ya la estaba planeando, se quería asegurar de que la mayoría de personas invitadas puedan asistir, ya que muchos venían de otros países.  
Todos estaban invitados, amigos de la escuela con los que todavía tenía contacto, amigos de la universidad, amigos del trabajo, ex beyluchadores con los que había entablado amistad en sus épocas de beyluchador, los White Tiger, los Majestics, los All Starz, entre otros y obviamente entre esos amigos también se encontraban sus mejores amigos, Rei, Kenny, Daichi, Kai y Tyson. Hasta su mama estaba ahí para el evento. Muchos de los invitados iban a ir con sus hijos, esposas, parejas, etc.  
Básicamente era la reunión que uno no se perdería por nada y es por eso que Kai y Tyson decidieron ir a pesar de saber que él otro iba a estar, además ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado y se habían visto, ya era hora de olvidar el pasado y empezar desde cero, eso fue lo que ellos pensaron. 8 años es el tiempo suficiente como para poder olvidar el pasado, ya estaban más grandes, se suponía que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro ya no eran los mismo que cuando tenían 18 años. ¿No dicen que tiempo lo cura todo? Ambos creían que estaban listos para volver a verse y tal vez recuperar la amistad o al menos hablar y ponerse al día con sus vidas, pero bueno, ahora a lo importante, el momento del recuentro, después de tanto tiempo, 8 años sin hablarse y 5 años sin verse…  
Kai estaba hablando con Max, Kenny y Daichi, la mayoría de los invitados no habían llegado todavía, Tyson se había encontrado en la puerta con Lee, Mariah y Rei y se quedó un rato conversando con ellos. Luego decidió seguir su camino para felicitar a Max por la compra de la casa, ya que fue la mama de Max quien abrió la puerta para saludarlo, y saludar al resto de la banda. Internamente Tyson deseaba que Kai no haya llegado todavía, todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar al verlo, que hacer, que decir, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su deseo no se hizo realidad ya que al acercarse los vio a sus amigos hablando con él.  
“Kai y ¿Donde está Hina?” Pregunto Kenny al notar la ausencia de la esposa de Kai  
Kai solo había llegado con su hija, Sara, que actualmente estaba jugando en el patio con la actual novia de Max y su hermanita.  
“La verdad no sé, ella sabía de la fiesta, se estaba haciendo tarde, no venia así que decidí venir igual” Contesto Kai tratando de ocultar la tristeza que ralamente sentía al confesar que no tenía idea de donde estaba su esposa.  
“Oh” Fue todo lo que Kenny pudo decir. Kai nunca les había contado a sus amigos acerca de la infidelidad de su esposa ni tampoco de la suya, obviamente, pero sus amigos podían notar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre ellos, aunque eso no era ningún secreto de todas maneras, Kai les había comentado que las cosas entre ellos no estaban para nada bien, lo que no sabían era solo lo de la infidelidad, no era algo que Kai quería que los demás se enteren, no lo hacía ni feliz ni orgulloso ser un cornudo consiente.  
“Igual, la verdad, mejor que no esté, como saben, las cosas entre nosotros no están muy bien” Dijo Kai un poco triste pero convencido de que lo que decía era verdad.  
“Aunque al menos me gustaría saber donde esta”  
En ese momento Kai sintió que alguien le tira del pantalón suavemente para llamar su atención y un segundo después escucha una vocecita que le decía:  
“Ho-hola, ¿vos sos Kai?” Kai baja la mirada para ver quién era quien le estaba hablando y con el simple hecho de verle la cara supo quien era sin necesidad de preguntarlo, era el hijo de Tyson.  
Al verlo Kai sintió que se le paró el corazón por un momento. El chico era una copia exacta pero bastante más chica de Tyson a la edad que Kai lo conoció. Se quedo paralizado por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y se acordó que el nene le había hecho una pregunta.  
“S-sí, soy yo, ¿Y a quien tengo el placer de conocer?” Le preguntó Kai  
“Mi nombre es Ian tengo cuatro años y soy el hijo de un viejo amigo tuyo, Tyson” Le dijo Ian sonriendo  
“Es un placer conocerte” Le volvió a decir Ian  
“El placer es todo mío Ian” Dijo Kai sonriendo y un poco confundido del porque el hijo de Tyson lo conocía hasta que recordó de una vez en la que Daichi le había dicho que el hijo de Tyson había encontrado una foto donde estaban todos y pregunto por él.  
“Hola, Ian, por fin lo conoces al gran Kai Hiwatari” Dijo Daichi  
“Hola, tíos, no los vi” Dijo Ian saludando a Kenny, Max y Daichi con la mano.  
“Shh, está hablando con migo ahora” Dijo Kai, riéndose por el comentario de Daichi  
“¿Y tu papá donde esta?” Pregunto Kai un poco nervioso.  
Tyson estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos observando la escena con atención, Kai estaba tan concentrado observando a Ian que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.  
“Ahí” Dijo Ian señalando a su padre.  
En ese momento Kai respiro hondo y levanto la cabeza hacia la dirección que Ian había señalado. Ahí fue cuando se vieron y el mundo parecía haberse parado, sus miradas por fin se juntaban después de 8 años pero de repente una voz interrumpió el momento.  
“Hace mucho tiempo que estoy esperando para conocerte” Dijo Ian sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
“¿Ah Sí? y ¿Por qué?’” Pregunto Kai realmente sorprendido  
“Hace unos meses vi una foto tuya con mis “tíos” y me pareciste una persona muy cool y como eras al único que no conocía me daba mucha curiosidad ver como eras” Dijo Ian  
Al escuchar eso Tyson sintió una mezcla entre culpa, dolor y tristeza.  
Kai se río, escuchar la palabra “cool” de un nene de cuatro años y mas refiriéndose a él le pareció muy gracioso.  
“Ojala alguien me hubiera dicho que un chico tan cool como vos me quería conocer, hubiera venido a verte enseguida” Le dijo Kai  
Los ojos de Ian brillaban con admiración y con real felicidad por lo que Kai le había dicho.  
“Los otros amigos de mi papá me contaron muchas historia viejas sobre mi papá ¿Alguna historia que me puedas contar?”  
En ese momento Tyson maldició el hecho de que su hijo supiera hablar tan bien con tan solo 4 años, Ian era chico pero hablaba muy bien y en mucha cantidad también, a veces parecía que no se podía quedar callado, la verdad es que Kai tenía mucho para contar de él y Tyson siempre odiaba cuando le contaban historias que lo hacían quedar en ridículo.  
“Tengo muchas historias divertidas para contarte de tu papá pero por ahora solo te voy a contar una, otro día si querés te cuento las demás” Le dijo Kai  
“Si, por favor” Dijo Ian muy emocionado  
“Escucha bien, porque esta creo que mi historia favorita sobre tu papá y la mejor de todas”  
Tyson estaba nervioso, no sabía que esperar de Kai y mas con esa sonrisa que tenía en ese momento  
Ian lo miro a Kai ansioso y concentrando toda su atención en lo que Kai tenía para decirle  
“Todo empezó cuando tu papa y yo éramos mas chicos, teníamos como 14 años, yo era un chico muy solitario, hasta a veces era malo y me hacia el rudo” Dijo Kai dando una introducción a lo que iba a contar  
“Un día lastime mucho a tu papá y a los demás chicos, los traicione en un torneo de beyblade, que supongo sabrás lo que es ¿No?”  
“Si, si, me contaron muchas historias sobre eso” Dijo Ian  
“Bueno, les dije cosas muy feas a ellos, estábamos en otro país, en un lugar donde solo había hielo, de repente el hielo se rompe dejándome a mí en el medio de un bloque de hielo y con solo agua alrededor y tu papa sin importar lo mal que yo los había tratado me dio una mano y me ayudo a salir de ahí, con la ayuda de los demás chicos tambien, tu papá me salvo la vida y no solo por eso, también conocerlo hizo que mi personalidad cambiara, deje de ser tan malo y rudo para ser alguien mejor y todo gracias a tu papá “ Dijo Kai con lagrimas en los ojos  
“Mi papa es un héroe” Dijo Ian muy contento  
En ese momento Kai giro su cabeza para mirar fijamente a Tyson a los ojos, los dos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, recordando ese día y otras cosas que habían pasado en el pasado entre ellos. Solo mantuvieron la mirada por unos pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente, suficiente para ver el dolor que había en los ojos del otro, suficiente para saber que olvidar al otro era algo imposible, suficiente para saber cuánto en realidad habían extrañado la presencia del otro en sus vidas, suficiente para darse cuenta que equivocados que estaban cuando decidieron que lo mejor era no verse mas, suficiente para saber que lo que aun sentían por el otro seguía ahí y nunca se iba a ir.  
“Si, lo es” Dijo Kai después, solo concentrándose en Ian.  
“¿Por qué nadie me había contado esa historia tan emotiva?” Pregunto Daichi para calmar un poco la tención que se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente y además porque de verdad nadie se lo había contado.  
Daichi no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre Kai y Tyson pero siempre le pareció raro que se hayan dejado de hablar así porque sí, ni se imaginaba la verdad del porque pero sabía que algo tuvo que haber pasado al fin y al cabo siempre estaban juntos hasta ese día en que no se vieron mas. Por el otro lado Kenny tampoco sabía nada pero el sí lo sospechaba ya desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, después de todo era una persona muy inteligente, sumo A+B y llego a la conclusión de que ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero solo era una hipótesis, hasta este día, al ver sus reacciones pudo notar que su hipótesis tenían un 97% de posibilidades de ser cierta.  
Y por ultimo estaba Max, el único que entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando y pudo notar que lo alguna vez ellos sentían por el otro, todavía estaba allí, por más de que ambos hayan querido ocultarlo durante años.  
“Porque nunca preguntaste nada sobre el pasado Daichi” Le contesto Max  
En ese momento Ian le pregunta a Kai:  
“¿Kai te puedo dar un abrazo?” Le preguntó muy avergonzado  
“Pues, claro que si Ian” Le contesto, abriendo sus brazos para abrasarlo  
Tyson observaba la escena sintiéndose aun más culpable que antes y con un nudo en la garganta que no podía sacarlo.  
Kenny y Daichi observaban la escena con felicidad, sabiendo todo lo que significaba para Ian por fin poder conocer a Kai, el chico estaba un poco obsesionado, desde que vio la foto no paró de preguntar sobre él.  
Max miraba la escena con una mezcla entre felicidad por lo mismo que sus otros dos amigos, angustia y tristeza porque sabía que la situación no era fácil ni para Kai ni para Tyson.  
Y Kai vivía la situación un poco conmocionado y arrepentido de no haber podido estar en la vida de este chico que tanto lo admiraba antes.  
“Gracias, no veía la hora de poder hablar con vos” Le dijo Ian muy emocionado y feliz.  
En ese momento Max se dio cuenta que era hora de irse de ahí, saludar a quienes no había saludado aun y dejar solos a Tyson y a Kai así que uso la excusa de haber visto a Rei para llamar la atención de Kenny y Daichi y dejarlos solos.  
“Esta obsesionado con conocerte desde que vio una foto vieja en la que estábamos todos de chicos” Dijo Tyson, un poco nervioso, hablando por primera vez.  
Kai lo miro y sonrió, Tyson sonrió de vuelta y todo parecía como antes, como si tuvieran 17/18 años de vuelta, como si todavía estuvieran juntos y felices, como si nunca se hubiera separado, como si no hubieran pasado 8 años desde la última vez que escucharon sus voces, como si estuvieran a punto de competir en un juego de beyblade y sonriendo antes de lanzar los beyblades, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero la voz de Ian los hizo volver a la realidad.  
“Si, es una pena que recién te conozca, espero verte más seguido”  
“Lo mismo digo Ian, seguro que si” Dijo Kai sonriendo aunque la verdad era que no estaba tan seguro de si iba a volver a verlo o no, todo dependía de lo que Tyson quisiera  
Tyson no estaba muy seguro si Kai lo había dicho para hacer feliz a su hijo o porque realmente quería seguir viéndolo así que decidió cambiar de tema.  
“Bueno, ya conociste a mi hijo, creo que es justo que ahora conozca a tu hija y a tu esposa” Le dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso. La verdad es que Tyson no tenía ninguna intención en conocer a la mujer con la que el amor de su vida se había casado pero sintió que era correcto decirlo de todas maneras.  
“Si, tenes razón, pero hay un pequeño problema, mi esposa no vino. Solo vine con Sara, mi hija” Dijo Kai  
Tyson se sentía aliviado al escuchar que la esposa de Kai no estaba y ni siquiera le importo preguntar el por qué de su ausencia.  
“¿Tenes una hija? ¿Dónde está?” Pregunto Ian  
“Si, tiene un año menos que vos, está afuera, pero no esperes que hable tanto como vos, es un poco callada y todavía no habla tan bien” Le contesto Kai  
“Vamos a conocerla” Le dijo Ian sonriendo.  
Kai los llevo hasta donde Sara estaba, llamó a su hija que todavía seguía jugando con la novia de Max en la patio. En ese momento la novia de Max saludó a Tyson y a Ian y se fue a buscar a su novio.  
Los presentó y después Ian y Sara se fueron a jugar por el patio y Kai y Tyson se quedaron solos hablando por un rato.  
“Es muy linda tu hija, seguro salió a la madre” Le dijo Tyson en tono de broma.  
“Muy gracioso Kinomiya, por cierto, tu hijo es igual a vos” Kai le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos  
Cada vez que se miraban era como si el mundo se detuviera, solo existieran ellos dos y nadie más y los dos sentían como los latidos de sus corazones se hacía cada vez más rápidos.  
“Y es muy respetuoso, eso seguro lo heredo de su madre” Le dijo Kai devolviéndole la broma, Tyson se río pero después se puso serio y dijo:  
“Pasaron muchos años ¿No Kai?” Dijo después de un rato y con un tono de tristeza.  
“8 años sin hablarnos, 5 sin vernos Tyson” Dijo Kai tragando el nudo en su garganta.  
Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Tyson dijo:  
“Gracias por lo de Ian, el de verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte”  
“No tenes nada que agradecer y de verdad le dije que quería seguir viéndolo” Le dijo Kai mirándolo de reojo  
“Tyson, todavía me acuerdo de lo que habíamos acordado hace 8 años, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, ver a tu hijo me hizo darme cuenta de que ya es tiempo de que no se, de que tal vez podamos arreglar nuestra amistad de alguna manera, si a vos te parece bien” Dijo Kai al ver que Tyson no le dijo nada  
“Estaba pensado lo mismo, no se casi nada de vos Kai, solo que te casaste, tuviste una hija que tenes un muy buen trabajo y tenes 27 años, es todo lo que se de vos”  
“Y yo tampoco se casi nada de vos Tyson, solo lo básico”  
“Creo que es tiempo de empezar de cero ¿No te parece?” Dijo Kai  
“Me parece perfecto, ya estamos grandes, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás” Dijo Tyson tragando el nudo en su garganta y sabiendo perfectamente que el pasada nunca iba a poder dejarlo atrás  
Se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que vino Rei a salvar el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando entre los dos. Rei no quería meterse en el medio de la charla sabiendo que hacía años que no se veían y sabiendo que había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no los veía así que decidió interrumpir solo para decir hola, pero al ver que los dos trataban de seguirle la charla se quedo ahí un rato conversando con ellos, después se les sumo Mariah, y así de a poco se fueron sumando un par de personas más a la charla.  
En un momento de la noche, cuando algunos de los invitados ya se habían ido, Kai y Tyson se quedaron hablando de la vida sentados en un banquito que había en el patio de la casa, estuvieron ahí un buen rato charlando y viendo como sus hijos jugaban entre sí y con otros chicos, no hablaron del pasado ni de ellos. Todo parecía como si la idea de volver a reforzar su amistad estaba yendo bastante bien.  
La reunión fue todo un éxito, todos se reencontraron con amigos que no veían hace mucho y se pusieron al día con sus vidas, todos estaban muy contentos, la fiesta empezó al medio día y termino a la noche muy tarde, muchos de los invitados se quedaron por una noche en la casa de Max, otros en casa de Kai, Kenny, Tyson o Daichi, especialmente los que venían de otros países ya que no querían que gasten plata en alojamiento decidieron hacer eso.  
Ese día, cuando Kai volvió a su casa con sus invitados del día, se dio cuenta que su esposa todavía no había llegado.  
“Papi, y ¿Mami?” Le pregunto su hija al llegar  
“Hoy mami llega más tarde” Le respondió Kai sintiéndose culpable, porque la verdad era que ni el sabia donde estaba su esposa  
Después se dio cuenta que sus invitados lo miraban como preguntándole donde estaba Hina así que tuvo que mentir y decir:  
“Hoy tenía una despedida de soltera de una amiga, por eso no se bien a qué hora va llegar” Dijo rascándose el cuello nervioso y sintiéndose horriblemente mal por tener que mentir.  
“Espero mañana poder conocerla” Dijo Mariah que era una de las invitadas  
Después Kai los llevo al cuarto que había preparado para ellos, acostó a su hija y se fue a dormir.  
Su esposa llego a la casa a la madrugada cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo.  
Al otro día al despertar y verla, Kai se sentía enojado, muy enojado, ella estaba despierta también así que le dijo:  
“Sabias que ayer era lo de Max. ¿Dónde estuviste?” Le dijo enojado pero tratando de mantener su voz calma  
“Perdón, amor” Esa última palabra ya no le gustaba nada a Kai cuando era dicha por ella  
“Estaba en casa de mi mamá, se sentía mal y la tuvimos que llevar al hospital” Continuo ella  
“¿Y cómo está tu mamá ahora?” Pregunto simulando simpatía  
“Bien, fue solo un susto, la tuvieron internada todo el día pero al final no era nada grave por suerte”  
“¿Y por qué no me llamaste?”  
“No quería preocuparte ni a vos ni a la nena” Le dijo ella y Kai juntó con fuerzas sus dientes para evitar ponerse más enojado y gritar  
“Te llame varias veces y no me atendiste” Le dijo él ya un poco mas enojado y no creyéndole una sola palabra de lo que decía  
“Perdón, no había señal dentro del hospital”  
“Lo primero que hizo Sara cuando volvimos a casa fue preguntar por su mami, le tuve que mentir por que no tenía ni la más puta idea de donde estabas” Le dijo ya muy enojado  
“Perd..” Trato de decir ella pero él la corto  
“Me la pase toda la puta noche mintiéndole a todo el mundo que me preguntaba donde mierda estabas, no te costaba nada salir un minuto del hospital y mandar un mensaje”  
Kai ya estaba cansado de todo esto, de sus mentiras, de ella, de seguir quedando como el boludo que no sabía que su esposa lo engañaba, pero no era el momento para decir nada y menos con los demás en la casa, así que decidió callarse, el cumpleaños de Sara estaba cerca así que no era el momento.  
“No tenia crédito Kai y estaba preocupada por mi mamá también”  
“Basta Hina, no quiero escuchar más excusas, le dije a los demás que tenias una despedida de soltera, no me hagas quedar como un mentiroso y seguí el juego si preguntan algo, por favor” Le dijo ya un poco más calmado  
“Bueno y perdón, de verdad” Dijo ella  
“Hoy podemos pasar por la casa de tu mamá para ver como esta y así la nena puede ver a sus abuelos”  
“Kai, hoy no puedo, ya sabes, hoy voy a la casa de Jazmine todo el día”  
“Ah cierto, me había olvidado bueno mañana podemos ir”  
Kai muy pocas veces le creía cuando le decía algo pero esa vez le creyó lo de su amiga, después de todo era una rutina para ellas, lo hacían siempre, se juntaban una o dos veces al mes y pasaban todo el día juntas. Pero al otro día se dio cuenta que hasta la única vez que le había creído también le había mentido.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Abril, 2014** _

_**Tiempo actual, dos días después de la reunión en casa de Max** _

**Normal POV**

Kai se había ido a dormir muy tarde ese día, después de recordar todos esos momentos con Tyson no era fácil para él simplemente dejar de pensar y ponerse a dormir, su mente inconscientemente seguía recordando y pensando en esos momentos que habían sido tan felices para él y que nunca iba a poder tener de vuelta. Verlo ese día en casa de Max lo destrozo completamente.

Hoy al despertar recordó el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche y se sentía enojado, enojado con su sub consiente por no dejarlo tranquilo ni cuando dormía, enojado consigo mismo por no poder controlar lo que le estaba pasando, a él le gustaba tener control sobre todo lo que pasaba en su vida, pero sus sentimientos por Tyson era algo que no pudo controlar nunca y eso en cierto punto le molestaba.

Si la noche anterior había estado destrozado, el sueño lo había dejado aun peor, al despertar, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía, lagrima tras lágrima caían de sus ojos sin que él pudiera controlarlo. ¿Quien dice que los hombres no lloran por amor? El estaba destrozado y cansado de todo lo que pasaba en su vida.

_El sueño:_

_Tyson había estado todo el día insistiéndole a Kai para que se enfrentaran en una beybatalla, Kai no tenía muchas ganas pero cambio rápidamente de opinión cuando Tyson sugirió que no quería porque tenía miedo de perder, después de una pelea muy ajustada Kai terminó siendo el vencedor, Tyson estaba un poco enojado por haber perdido y Kai lo noto._

" _No me gusta verte enojado"_

"…"

_Kai sonrió, en cierto punto era gracioso verlo a Tyson actuar como un nene._

" _Ya sé que hacer para que cambies esa cara"_

_Tyson lo miró._

_Kai lo miro, le agarro suavemente la cara y le dio un beso, después dijo:_

" _Vayamos a tu cuarto, pongamos una película y quedémonos acostados los dos juntos"_

_Tyson sonrió, se levanto y fue directo hacia su cuarto, Kai lo siguió._

_Los dos estaban en la cama, acostados, abrazos, disfrutando del momento, la película había quedado olvidada y los dos se habían quedado dormidos._

_Después así como arte de magia los dos estaban sentados en un parque, uno al lado del otro mirando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en un momento Tyson lo mira y le sonríe Kai le sonríe también y se quedan así mirándose fijamente y sonriendo por un rato._

Ahí fue cuando Kai se despertó, lo que más le dolía no era el sueño en sí, si no que mas que un sueño podría haber sido un recuerdo del pasado, en su sueño los dos eran más jóvenes, adolecentes, como cuando solían estar juntos, todo parecía tan real que Kai no pudo evitar desear volver a aquel tiempo donde era tan feliz y la vida para él era tan diferente, Hina no existía en su vida, no tenia que preocuparse por trabajar y mantener una familia, Tyson no estaba casado y menos divorciado, la vida era tan perfecta. Pero lo que más le dolía a Kai era saber que ese sueño nunca iba a volver a pasar en la actualidad. Tyson nunca iba a volver a mirarlo como lo miraba en aquel momento, Kai nunca iba a poder besar a Tyson otra vez, ahora solo tenía que conformase con verlo de vez en cuando y hacer lo mejor posible para ocultar su dolor y sus sentimientos.

Luego Kai se levantó y todavía muy enfadado con el mismo y con la vida y con lágrimas en los ojos fue hasta el comedor, estaba tan enojado que necesitaba descargar esa ira de alguna manera y no tuve mejor idea que golpear la pared con una mano y con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan encerrado en su ira que no se dio cuenta que su hija estaba ahí viéndolo, hasta que ella hablo.

"¿Papi? ¿Esta ben?" Su hija le pregunto un poco sorprendida y asustado al ver a su padre en ese estado.

Kai maldición internamente y su enojo hacia él mismo solo aumentaba mas y mas, ' _¿Cómo pude dejar que mi hija me viera así?_   _Tan débil, llorando. Se supone que mi hija tiene que pensar que soy fuerte, valiente, no un patético pobre hombre'_  Kai pensó.

Kai no sabía que decirle realmente pero tuvo que inventar algo rápido:

"Sara, si papi está bien, solo un poco cansado, no te preocupes" Le dijo con voz calma y suave haciendo todo lo posible para que su hija no viera las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después de eso se fue a duchar para relajarse un poco y empezar con su día como si su mundo no se estuviera yendo abajo.

**Tyson POV**

Ayer no tuve tiempo de procesar todo lo que pasó hace 2 días en casa de Max, pero hoy que estoy solo en casa sin mucho para hacer pareciera como si mi mente no dejara de recordar cosas.

Volví a ver a Kai después de 5 años, todavía recuerdo esa vez, estábamos en casa de Daichi, yo estaba con mi novia de aquel entonces, Hilary, ahora es mi ex esposa y madre de mi único hijo, Ian. No había visto a Kai en toda la noche, hasta que lo vi luego de darle un beso a Hilary, mire para el costado y ahí estaba él, mirándome, me sentí tan mal en ese momento, una mezcla entre culpa y dolor que nunca había sentido hasta ese entonces, mi corazón dolía y la cara de Kai por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me decía nada, no pude notar si su cara era de dolor o de indiferencia pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable, yo todavía lo amaba, Kai fue una persona muy importante en mi vida. En ese momento tuve ganas de ir a hablarle decirle hola, algo, pero Hilary me habló y mi atención se centro solo en ella por un rato, hasta que volví a mirar para el costado para ver si Kai seguía ahí pero ya se había ido, luego de un rato quise buscarlo, lo busque por toda la casa hasta que me cruce con Rei y le pregunte si lo había visto y me dijo que Kai ya se había ido hace un rato.

Al escuchar que Kai ya se había ido sentí un dolor tan grande en mi pecho que el simple hecho de recordarlo hace que duele de vuelta, estaba seguro que no iba a volver a verlo más, había perdido mi única oportunidad de poder cambiar las cosas y aunque sea volver a ser amigos y así fue, no lo vi mas durante 5 años.

Cuando lo volví a ver, juro que pude sentir que mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, Kai estaba más guapo que nunca, creí que eso era imposible pero me equivoque, los años le sintieron bastante bien.

No fue fácil volver a verlo, tengo que admitirlo, no fue nada fácil, verlo siendo tan amable con Ian me puso tan contento pero tan triste al mismo tiempo por que en cierto punto es mi culpa que Ian no lo haya podido tener en su vida antes, como a los otros chicos, y todo eso por culpa de mi cobardía.

La obsesión de mi hijo con conocer a Kai comenzó hace un par de meses, yo estaba acomodando un par de cosas en la casa, una de esas cosas era un cajón en el que había un cuadro con una foto de Daichi, Max, Kenny, Kai y yo, es una foto muy vieja, inclusive de antes de mi primer beso con Kai en casa de Max, aunque realmente no fue ese nuestro primer beso, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

Ian vio la foto, agarro el cuadro y al primero que reconoció fue a Max, no cambio mucho con los años, después a mí, después a Kenny, a Daichi lo reconoció por el color de pelo, creo que él es el que más cambio con el paso de los años, por ultimo lo reconoció a Rei y después hizo la pregunta que yo ya me veía venir pero que esperaba que no haga por qué no la quería responder:

"¿Y él quien es?" Preguntó, señalando a Kai

Cerré los ojos, respire hondo y le dije:

"Un amigo"

"¿Y por qué no lo conozco?" ¿Porque siempre quiere saber todo y conocer a todo el mundo?, me pregunté

"Por qué hace mucho mucho tiempo que dejamos de hablar y vernos"

"¿Y por qué?" Me preguntó, yo cerré los ojos y trague el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta, hablar de Kai nunca era algo fácil para mí. La espina sigue estando ahí. Y el dolor por recordarlo era algo que nunca se había ido.

"Por cosas que pasan en la vida Ian, simplemente nos alejamos" Le dije

"¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"No se Ian, tus"tíos" se siguen hablando con él, si queres saber algo pregúntale a ellos" Le dije amablemente pero por dentro solo quería gritar y decirle que no me hagas más preguntas sobre él por qué me estaba matando internamente.

"Oh, que lastima, parece muy cool, me encantaría conocerlo"

Esas últimas palabras me mataron y de alguna manera me hicieron sentir muy culpable, Kai es una persona increíble ¿Por qué no está en la vida de mi hijo? Pensé y ahí fue cuando recordé que es por mi culpa que Kai no está, en cierto modo.

"Tenía mucho estilo" Me dijo después y lo único que se pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, fue 'Por favor nunca te pintes la cara como él' Sí, Kai solía pintarse los cachetes de la cara con pintura azul, según él, lo hacían lucir más rudo, eso me dijo un día.

No había pensado en Kai en mucho tiempo, después de que Ian nació, mi única felicidad era él, y solo podía pensar en él, estaba tan contento con ser padre que hasta descuide mi matrimonio y es por eso que ahora estoy divorciado, nos separamos en buenos términos de todas maneras, no hubo infidelidades ni nada, solo que los dos sabíamos que ya no nos amábamos, no tenia caso seguir con este matrimonio y por suerte Ian lo entendió bastante bien, aunque hace solo 5 meses que nos separamos, Ian es un chico muy inteligente y entendió la situación perfectamente.

Bueno, vuelvo a que estaba diciendo, no había pensado en Kai por mucho tiempo, y ver esa foto me hizo recordar esas viejas épocas en las que todos éramos amigos y éramos tan jóvenes.

Luego cuando Ian se dio cuenta que no iba a sacar mas información de mi sobre Kai se fue a su cuarto y yo me quede acomodando el cajón y lo primero que vi fue una foto mía con Kai los dos solos, una foto que nos habíamos sacado un día en el parque que solíamos ir siempre, cuando la vi sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, esa foto me la había regalado él para nuestro primer "aniversario", la verdad es que nunca festejamos nuestro aniversario, no éramos novios de todas maneras, nuestra relación era rara, éramos amigos que se besaban y se amaban pero nunca le pusimos el titulo de noviazgo a la relación, pero recuerdo que me dijo que quería que yo tenga una foto de los dos y que esa fue la mejor ocasión que encontró para dármela y la foto en la parte de atrás decía: '27-11-2004 a 27-11-2005 un año juntos, espero poder hacerte el mismo regalo en un año' y lo hizo solo que esta vez la foto, la cual estaba justo debajo de la que había agarrado antes decía otra cosa y era: '27-11-2004 a 27-11-2006 dos años juntos y me gustaría poder escribir que espero darte lo mismo en un año : (' Para ese entonces ya habíamos hablado sobre no vernos más y ya sabíamos que en un año no íbamos a estar juntos, recuerdo que en aquel momento cuando me dio la foto y vi lo que decía los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas pero no deje que se me caigan, solo lo abrase a Kai con fuerza y luego lo besé.

Pero después de leer lo que decía la foto en ese momento los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez no pude evitar que se me caigan, no había llorado tanto desde el día en que dijimos adiós, esa vez había sido la última vez que había llorado, mis lagrimas caían una atrás de la otra sin parar, me sentía devastado, creía haberlo superado pero me di cuenta que no, la vida no estaba siendo justa con migo ¿No dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo? ¿A caso 8 años no es suficiente tiempo? Pero algo de cierto debe tener esa frase, el problema es cuando uno no está dispuesto a olvidar, ni el tiempo lo puede curar, y eso es lo que me pasa a mí, por más que intente no puedo olvidarlo ni a él ni lo que siento por él, porque algo en mi no quiere. Y así pase una eternidad si yo no estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo ni el tiempo ni nada va a poder ayudarme.

¿Y ahora como hago para dejar de pensar en Kai? ¿Cómo? Durante tantos años traté de suprimir lo que sentía y después de verlo el otro día me di cuenta que nunca pero nunca lo voy a poder olvidar, verlo fue como enamorarme otra vez de la persona que nunca deje de amar realmente, no suena muy lógico ¿No? Pero en mi mente lo es y muy lógico.

¿Cómo podría olvidarme todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos? La vida era tan perfecta en aquel entonces y no me quejo de mi vida actual o de mi pasado después de dejar de verlo es solo que ahora en este momento me doy cuenta de cuando realmente lo extrañe y lo necesité en mi vida, aunque no puedo arrepentirme completamente, si no fuera por eso Ian nunca habría nacido y no me imaginó la vida sin mi hijo.

Y no voy a mentir, yo a Hilary la amé y fui muy feliz con ella y luego llego Ian y todo fue más perfecto, pero siempre lo extrañe, siempre hubo un vacio en mí y ese vacío era Kai, su ausencia.

Pero si tengo que ser totalmente sincero siempre espere muy dentro mío que algún día Kai apareciera en mi vida así como arte de magia, solo con su presencia todo hubiera sido un poco más perfecto de lo que ya lo era o tal vez realmente quería que venga y me dijera que me amaba y que habernos separado fue una estupidez pero nunca pasó y perdí toda esperanza el día de mi casamiento…

Recuerdo haber puesto ese papel en la tarjeta antes de dársela a Max para que se la llevara y nunca tuve respuesta sobre lo que decía el papel, no era una pregunta de todas maneras y sinceramente no sé bien que esperaba ni que se me cruzó por la cabeza para haberlo hecho, pero lo hice y la respuesta fue: nada.

Desde ese día en el que Ian vio la foto que la vida no para de querer hacerme recordar a Kai, pareciera como si fuera a propósito.

Esto fue dos días después de que Ian haya visto la foto, Rei y Max estaban en casa, estábamos esperando a Daichi y Kenny que iban a venir un rato más tarde para salir todos juntos con Ian, mi hijo los quiere mucho a mis amigos, son como familia para él. En fin, Ian los ve y lo primero que hace después de decirles hola es preguntarles por Kai, pude notar que al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Ian, los dos se sorprendieron mucho en ese momento, Max me miró como pidiendo permiso para poder hablar, sí, Max es el único que sabe lo que paso entre nosotros y tengo mis sospechas de que Rei lo sabe también pero no estoy muy seguro como, tal vez Kai se lo confesó, en fin, yo asentí mi cabeza dándole permiso a Max y me fui a mi cuarto, no quería escuchar nada, Kai era un tema muy delicado para mí y mas en ese momento, así que me fui y lo deje a Ian preguntar todo lo que quisiera sobre Kai.

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de eso, un día que yo no podía ir a buscar al jardín a Ian ni tampoco Hilary podía, le pedí a Max si podía ir, me dijo que sí y que estaba con Daichi y que los dos iban a ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a casa, Ian tenía una llave de la casa en la mochila, por las dudas de que surgieran estos inconvenientes. Cuando llegue a casa ese día me encontré con algo que antes había deseado que nunca pasara, entré a la casa y lo vi a Ian con la cara pintada como Kai, Daichi no paraba de reírse al ver mi cara de asombro y shock y Max se reía con una sonrisa media culposa pero sin duda estaba disfrutando de ver mi cara. Primero estaba un poco enojado con Daichi y Max por eso, pero después me dijeron que había sido idea de Ian, aunque todavía dudo si eso es verdad o no pero en fin...

_**Flashback: El día que Ian apareció con la cara pintada** _

" _Tengo una idea" Dijo Daichi al ver una tempera de color azul en la mochila de Ian_

" _¿No te gustaría pintarte la cara como Kai?" Le pregunto Daichi a Ian_

" _Daichi" Le dijo Max con un tono seco y haciéndole saber que eso no era muy buena idea_

_Los ojos de Ian brillaban como estrellas y dijo:_

" _Siii, hace varios días que vengo pensando cómo me quedaría esa pintura" Dijo Ian muy contento._

_Y a pesar de haberse opuesto a la idea tan solo por solo un segundo, fue Max quien le pinto la cara._

" _Aww, es como un mini Tyson con la cara pintada como Kai" Dijo Daichi cuando el trabajo estaba terminado_

" _Tyson nos va a matar cuando lo vea" Dijo Max rascándose la cabeza sintiéndose un poco culpable y nervioso_

" _Si, tenes razón pero ver su cara cuando lo vea va a valer la pena" Dijo Daichi_

" _Ian, cualquier cosa fue idea tuya ¿dale? Tu papa se va enojar con nosotros si se entera que fuimos nosotros, pero con vos no se va enojar" Le dijo Max_

" _Bueno" dijo Ian sonriendo_

Verlo así a mi hijo me trajo otro recuerdo de un día en el que Kai estaba en casa, estábamos solos y Kai tuvo la magnífica idea de decirme que le gustaría pintarme la cara como él, yo al principio le dije que no, pero se me hacía imposible decirle que no a Kai por más de 5 minutos y más cuando me ponía cara de perrito, sabia como manejarme, así que termine cediendo y dejando que me pinte la cara y cuando lo vi a Ian así, me vi a mí mismo mirándome al espejo con la cara pintada y a Kai riéndose atrás mío. Tengo que admitir que a Kai le quedaban MUY bien, aunque me gustaba más cuando no las tenía, pero en mí, eran ridículas. Y aunque mi hijo se veía muy tierno con la cara así, recordar ese momento no fue nada bueno, pero después se me fue el enojo y no pude evitar reírme también.

Recuerdo la cara de Ian cuando Max le dijo que lo iba a poder ver Kai en la fiesta en su casa, estaba tan pero tan contento, Kai era como un ídolo para él más o menos estaba y esta tan obsesionado con él y más después de conocerlo, Kai fue tan bueno y amable con él, igual no me esperaba menos, Kai se hace el rudo pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que tiene un corazón enorme, por algo me enamore de él.

Verlos juntos me trajo tantas emociones juntas, culpa, felicidad, tristeza, todo, ojala me hubiera contactado con Kai antes, eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Verlo a Kai fue una mezcla de tantas cosas que ni puedo explicarlo, 5 años sin verlo, 8 años sin hablarnos, fue tan raro y tan lindo volver a hablar con él, juro que lo veía y me moría por darle un beso, por volver el tiempo atrás, pero todo eso es imposible ahora, el está casado y además no sé si seguirá sintiendo lo mismo que antes, lo dudo y más teniendo en cuenta que fue él el que dijo que quería dejar el pasado atrás y empezar desde cero.

Ayer conocí a su hija, Sara, es una nena muy hermosa, le dije a Kai en broma que seguro había salido a la madre pero la verdad es que ella es una versión femenina de Kai, tiene su color de pelo, la parte más oscura del pelo de Kai, tiene sus ojos y aunque todavía es chica y sus facciones no están bien marcadas se puede notar que tiene las mismas facciones tan perfectas de su padre pero obviamente en una versión femenina. La pude ver jugando con Ian y eso me puso muy contento, aunque ella no habla muy bien al parecer entre ellos se entendían perfectamente y hablaron bastante así que supongo que por el lado de la personalidad sí salió más a la madre que al padre.

Como duele recordar todo esto, recuerdos del pasado no dejan de entrar por mi mente, desde que vi esas fotos no puedo parar de pensar en él y más después del otro día que lo vi. Solo quiero poder volver tiempo atrás por un día, solo por un día y poder abrazarlo y estar con él como antes, solo por una vez más en mi vida quiero sus labios sobre los míos como antes, solo por un día quiero que todo sea como antes. Este deseo de querer que eso pase me está matando poco a poco y no puedo hacer nada para pararlo.

**Kai POV**

Por algún motivo mi mente no me quiere dejar en paz, lo veo a Tyson hasta en mis sueños y eso me molesta mucho mucho, lo único que quiero es poder olvidarme de él, poder quererlo solo como un amigo y olvidarme del pasado pero no puedo y mí sub consiente no me quiere ayudar tampoco, ¿Por qué tuve que soñar eso? ¿Por qué? Fue como volver al 2005/2006 cuando estábamos juntos y todo era tan perfecto, volver a esas épocas cuando mi vida tenía sentido y mis días no eran monótonos y llenos de sufrimiento.

Me levanté tan enfadado con la vida y con migo mismo que la única manera que encontré de sacarme la ira sin gritar, era golpear la pared con mis manos pero justo Sara me vio, que indefenso y estúpido que me sentí en ese momento, odie que mi hija me viera en ese estado de debilidad y en cierto punto locura. Después de levantarme había llorado todo lo que no llore en mi vida al recordar momento con Tyson, por primera vez en mi vida lloré y no tenia al alcohol como excusa como otras veces, estaba hecho un desastre y mi hija me vio así, siempre trate de mostrarme fuerte cerca de ella pero hoy fallé completamente, en cierto punto siento que le fallé como padre. Pero la verdad es que me falle a mi mismo al no poder controlar mis emociones.

Todavía me duele la mano de lo fuerte que le pegue a la pared, estaba totalmente devastado y es un estado de confusión y ira poco común en mi.

Ayer recordé muchas cosas pero me faltó un recuerdo que me destrozó completamente hace ya varios años y ese recuerdo volvió a mí sin que yo quisiera recordarlo, el recuerdo me lastima tanto como en aquel momento pero no puedo darme el lujo de llorar, no esta vez, Hina y Sara están en la casa, solo quiero agarrar una botella de alcohol y vaciarla de un trago pero no puedo, todo esto me está matando poco a poco, mi vida está muy lejos de ser perfecta, está muy lejos de ser buena, lo único bueno en mi vida es mi hija y mis amigos, está bien tal vez no sea tan mala como a veces la hago parecer pero el no tener a Tyson en mi vida me está matando y no sé si voy a poder soportar tenerlo solo como amigo, él significa mucho para mí, el cambio mi vida, él fue mi primer amor, él es la única persona de mi pasado que no puedo olvidar por más que lo intente.

El recuerdo que ahora me atormenta es uno de hace mucho tiempo, dos meses después de la boda de Tyson, por alguna razón que desconozco la tarjeta de invitación estaba en uno de los muebles que tenía en el comedor, en ese momento todavía vivía solo y no estaba casado así que la única persona que pudo haber puesto esa tarjeta tuve que haber sido yo, tal vez la deje ahí y no me di cuenta, en fin, en ese momento que la vi me dieron ganas de abrirla y lo hice pero al sacar la tarjeta vi que adentro del sobre donde estaba la tarjeta había un papel, un papel que nunca había visto antes, escrito con la letra de Tyson  _ **y el papel decía**_ …


End file.
